<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【北斗星】演唱会后的休憩 by Lingzhisa7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671055">【北斗星】演唱会后的休憩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingzhisa7/pseuds/Lingzhisa7'>Lingzhisa7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingzhisa7/pseuds/Lingzhisa7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*ABO小车车，私设有，OOC没药救（有问题大家请毫不留情地鞭挞我！！来一起讨论北斗星啊！）<br/>*本文纯粹是表达一下作者想看明星被x的龌龊心思，设定比较随便，只是为了开车，求不要深究（好羞耻啊）<br/>*背景是二年级毕业后，ts的某场演唱会之后的假期（工作时候不能乱搞啦），北斗和昴流已经确定关系，四个人合住在一起<br/>*北斗A，昴流O，真绪和真B</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidaka Hokuto/Akehoshi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【北斗星】演唱会后的休憩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>北斗洗漱完走进房间时，毫不意外地看见了冷色调的单人床上那颗突兀的暖色脑袋。<br/>	仿佛约定俗成一般，每次大型演唱会的排练、表演期间，两人都会很自觉地忍住不进行过于亲密的接触，具体表现例如明星乖乖地在自己房间睡觉，每天亲亲只有早安吻晚安吻等等。而演唱会结束的当天，明星也一定会溜进北斗的房间。<br/>	起初北斗还担心影响两位队友的休息，想方设法地劝说明星回去，但被自家Omega用可怜兮兮的眼神盯着便要心软。再加上真绪与真都善解人意地表示了理解，这个“陋习”便被保留至今。如今的北斗已经可以面不改色地将门关好锁死，并接住明星没轻没重的飞扑了。<br/>	“小北——！”<br/>	明星挂在他身上，带来了一阵洗完澡后Omega纯净酸甜的橘子香。北斗虽然很是享受身上人形香氛带来的味道和温度，面上却不为所动，将毛巾和换下的衣服放好之后才转身抱住明星。<br/>	淡淡的青草味与橘子香开始融合，明星颇为享受地在北斗颈窝蹭着脑袋。若是禁欲期的明星，一定要将北斗换下的衣服偷偷抱走了，但今晚他的Alpha就在眼前怀中，衣服上的一点点信息素自然被他抛弃了。<br/>	北斗坐在床边，让明星把腿缠在他的腰上，手指抚上了Omega开始泛红的腺体。明星身子一缩，轻轻咬住了他的脖子。<br/>	北斗无奈地揉了揉那头橙发，低声道：“今天演出了那么多场，不累吗？”<br/>	“如果是为了小北和来支持我们的大家，我唱多少次也不会累啦！”明星磨着北斗脖子上的肉，含含糊糊地说。“比起这个，小北你能不能快一点啦，我、我都忍了这么多天，快忍不住啦……”<br/>	“忍不住什么？嗯？”<br/>	明星怒气冲冲地抬起头，看见北斗憋笑的表情，涨着通红的脸咬住了北斗的嘴唇。Omega的气息直冲入口腔，北斗也打消了口头调戏明星的念头，挑舌将自己的信息素回喂过去。<br/>	北斗的亲吻很温柔。他总是有节奏地轻咬着明星的唇，有时紧密地压迫着，不留一丝空隙；有时只让唇珠相连，留出喘息的机会，任满溢的唾液流下，也让两人的喘息声充满整个房间。<br/>	“唔啊……哈……小北……”<br/>	一吻结束，明星已经晕晕乎乎的了。他想世界上是不是有一种酒就是青草味的呢，不然为什么每次和小北亲亲都像喝了一壶清酒一样又热又晕。<br/>	北斗看着明星泛起水汽的双眼与被唾液润湿的嘴角，忍不住又将唇覆了上去。耳边是明星软软的喘息声，北斗的手掀开睡衣，抚上了他的后腰，感受着手下Omega滑软的肌肤。他的手往上走，将明星的睡衣掀得更开，最后干脆松开唇瓣，将睡衣扔到一边去了。<br/>	明星打了个冷颤，愈发黏糊地贴上了北斗。Omega的背部在温差的刺激下更加敏感，北斗只是沿着脊柱轻轻一划，便听见明星发出了隐忍的低吟。他将另一只手抚向明星圆润的臀部，不出意外地在臀缝处摸到了一片湿粘的布料。明星在他摸到那处时不耐地扭了扭，对他磨磨唧唧的行为表示了催促。<br/>	北斗的前端其实早就按奈不住了，只是想起奶奶说的“要对自己的Omega温柔一点”才每次都忍耐着进行前戏。但耳边明星细软的喘息实在折磨人，仿佛是催情剂一般要撕裂他的理性。<br/>	他将明星从身上拉开，让他仰躺着压在了床上。睡裤连着内裤一起被扔到一边，北斗低头舔舐着明星胸前的挺立，左手伸出两根手指抚上了湿滑的后穴口。<br/>	“啊啊……！小北…！等、等一下……”<br/>	上下都被刺激着，明星一下子挺起了腰，又舒服地蜷起了脚趾。他努力伸着手扯开了北斗的裤子，想要帮他抚慰一下前端，却在北斗戳中后穴的一块软肉时手软得失去力气，只能将发烫的掌心在柱身上上下下蹭着。殊不知这样根本没有抚慰到北斗，只是在进一步地引诱他。<br/>	北斗被明星挑逗似的抚慰，后穴滑软的手感和甜腻的喘息声多重夹攻，忍无可忍地将自己身上的衣物甩了出去。肌肤相贴，两人都是一颤。明星多年练舞练出的肌肉让他的大腿不同于其他Omega，线条流畅有力，手感也更有弹性。北斗抚上去时，还会及其自觉地稍稍打开，让Alpha清楚地看见泛着水光的小穴。<br/>	空气中的青草味与橘子香越发浓郁，那是他们独有的催情香氛。北斗注视着明星被情欲染红的眼角，将下身抵在了穴口。刚进入一点就受到了阻碍，北斗暗自懊悔没做好扩张，又不忍心毫不顾忌明星就冲进去，便轻轻地戳刺着，一点一点慢慢深入。<br/>	“唔、小北……啊！……你不要……！快点进来呀……！”<br/>	明星被折磨的几乎哭出来。穴口的充满让深处更加空虚，而北斗浅浅的进出只是让他的后穴更加饥渴，痒痒的感觉传遍了全身。随着北斗的慢慢深入，这戳刺终于波及到了明星的敏感点，酸痒的电流传遍了全身，小穴忍不住收缩，两人都是闷哼一声。<br/>	“小、小北……！唔啊……你、不…呜呜……不要、在意我……快进来呀……！”<br/>	明星已经不明白北斗究竟是怕自己受伤还是故意折磨自己了，他现在只想被狠狠地进入最深处，不然自己可能真的要坏掉。北斗拼命抑制自己欲望的最后一丝理智终于在明星带着哭腔的甜腻恳求中消失殆尽。他将那物拔出，然后毫不留情地进入了最深处。<br/>	“啊啊啊——！”明星嘴中溢出了带着疼痛与欢愉的呻吟。体内胀满的感觉让Omega十分满足，但体液不足的深处仍有丝丝的疼痛。<br/>	北斗趴在明星身上喘息着。不管进入多少次，明星的身体总是让他难以克制射出的欲望。感受到明星迷失在痛苦与欢愉中身体的微微颤抖，北斗将手伸到他的脖子后，一下一下地摁压他正在吐出愈发浓郁的橘子幽香的腺体。明星禁不住仰起头，“呜呜”地小声低喘了起来。<br/>	相连之处渐渐涌出黏滑的液体，明星的后穴似乎渐渐适应了北斗的插入，自觉地溢出了爱液。北斗亲了亲明星胸前挺起胀大的肉粒，满意地听见了Omega甜软的呻吟声。他就着明星泛滥的体液开始抽出，肉棒摩擦着许久未触过的柔软内壁，清晰的感觉顺着神经传到了身体的每一个部位。北斗低喘一声，抬起明星的双腿，再次狠狠地插入。<br/>	“啊……！小北……太、太深了……”<br/>	明星几乎要哭出来。禁欲这么多天后的小穴敏感得可怕，只是这么抽插了几次就已经汁水横流，羞耻的水声让他想捂住自己的耳朵。北斗面对如此湿滑的小穴也不再担心伤到明星，于是次次都对着敏感点戳过去。连绵的快感如潮水一般打在明星身上，他的身体颤抖个不停，圆润的脚趾无意识地蜷缩舒张。<br/>	北斗清楚明星并不是在拒绝这样的进出，相反，他身体的反应是在呻吟着向他索取。每一次抽出，明星湿润的穴肉都会缠绵地吸上来，再次插入时又会迅速分泌出温热的体液。又是一次狠狠的进入，两人却均是一颤——Omega最隐秘的部位被触碰到了。<br/>	明星一瞬间失了声，几秒后才缓过来大口喘气。那股酸痛又混杂着隐隐的快感的冲击一直传到了他的头顶。后穴中的那物被抽离了，北斗将明星翻过身来趴在床上，就着后入的姿势又顶了进去。明星脑内还昏昏沉沉的不知道发生了什么，直到那种酸痛的感觉再次从后穴涌向四肢百骸。这种陌生的、让人身体失控的快感让明星有些惊慌，他摆动着酸软的四肢试图逃离这种感觉，嘴里呜呜咽咽地呻吟着，却因为后腰被Alpha把住而无法挣脱。<br/>	“呜呜……啊…！小北、你在……唔啊！不要动那、那里……啊啊——”<br/>	“没事的……没事的，昴流……乖，让我进去，我会很温柔的……”<br/>	Alpha最原始的生理欲望让北斗无法顾忌身下Omega的惊慌。每一次用力顶入，北斗都可以感受到明星窄小的后穴被顶开时敏感的收缩与颤抖。后入的姿势方便了他直冲到最深处的生殖腔口，这样深入的戳刺也让明星无法克制甜腻的呻吟。感受着Omega最重要的部位在缓缓打开，北斗加重了力度，并在最猛烈的一下撞击后被打开了生殖腔口。<br/>	“啊、啊啊啊……”<br/>	大脑一片空白，陌生的灭顶快感让明星头皮发麻，生理性的泪水大颗大颗地滴落。他的大腿甚至无法支撑住身体，靠着北斗托住他的腰才没有摔下去。北斗将茎头在柔软的生殖腔内又戳刺了几下，伏下身子，咬住了明星发红的腺体，在生殖腔内成结，精液一股一股地射了进去。<br/>	“哈啊……唔……啊啊……”<br/>	北斗射出的同时，明星也颤抖着释放了出来。前后的快感夹击让他失去了意识，只是本能地靠向了北斗寻求支撑。北斗从高潮中回过神来，喘息着拔出了自己的分身。精液与体液的混合物沿着明星的大腿缓缓流出。他半是满足半是愧疚地红了脸，抱着明星休息了一会，尽职尽责地处理掉了被各种液体染得乱七八糟的床单被褥。<br/>	明天该怎么跟奶奶、衣更和游木坦白呢……昴流他会不会怀上啊……<br/>	抱着自己的Omega躺在床上，北斗满足又纠结地想着……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>